Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos
by Bicho Raro
Summary: ModernAU. Colección de escenas de un París algo semejante al actual. Las luchas se modernizan y les amis deben de adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos. Porque el mensaje es el mismo, aunque sean otros tiempos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos.<strong>

_Dos son compañía._

—Así que aquí estabas. —Enjolras dejó caer su mochila roja llena de parches sobre distintos movimientos sociales y eventos, apoyándola en una de las aptas de la mesa de la cafetería, la cual estaba llena de botellas de cerveza.

—Pues llevo aquí todo el día. —Grantaire alzó la botella, la única de la mesa que estaba medio llena, hacia el chico rubio.

— ¿Por qué no se me ha ocurrido? —El otro cogió una silla cercana para tomar asiento, antes de apartar las botellas juntándolas todas al otro lado de la mesa. — ¿Todas son tuyas?

—Es mi record personal. —Y para colmo tenía la desfachatez de sonreír con orgullo, si es que Grantaire conocía esa palabra.

—Y te sentirás bien contigo mismo. —A veces Enjolras tenía que preguntarse porqué seguía juntándose con ese cínico escéptico. — ¿Qué hay de las clases?

—Supongo que bien. Mis compañeros pasaron por aquí hace un rato y parecían felices. —Y de un trago ya se había bebido casi todo el líquido fermentado.

— ¿Has vuelto a faltar?

—La pregunta adecuada sería si he ido alguna vez. —Grantaire alzó una ceja en su dirección.

— ¿Has terminado por hoy?

—Tendría que entrar a la última en diez minutos.

—Pues tira para clase.

—He dicho tendría.

—Vamos. —Enjolras se levantó de la silla y agarró a Grantaire de la oreja tirando de ella. —Venga.

—Joder, Enjolras.

—No te hagas el remolón. —Agarró la bolsa del chico moreno y la suya propia sin soltarle.

— ¡Suelta!

—Si fueras responsable no tendría que estar así. —Le acabó soltando y lanzándole la mochila. —Anda, ve a clase.

De malas formas, Grantaire se puso su mochila a un hombro y dirigió sus pasos hacia el edificio, dejándose cerveza en la botella, todo un logro.

—Y cuando salgas, derechito al Musain. Tenemos reunión.

Como respuesta, Grantaire le sacó el dedo de en medio.

* * *

><p><em>No sé qué va a salir de ésto, pero espero que una colección de drabblesescenas/viñetas o algo._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los miserables pertenece a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luz de bengalas y aroma a petardos.<strong>

_Un café para muchos._

Cuando Grantaire entró al Musain se encontró con un acalorado debate entre Enjolras y Combeferre. El recién llegado estuvo a punto de irse por donde había venido si otro de los asistentes no se hubiera interpuesto entre él y la puerta. Courfeyrac le había del brazo como si hubiera intuido sus intenciones.

—Al fin llegas. —Saludó siguiéndolo hasta la barra, ya que en vista de que no podía irse, necesitaba una cerveza, un par si aquello se alargaba mucho. —Enjolras y Combeferre vuelven a tener el mismo debate de siempre.

— ¿La violencia en las huelgas? —Courfeyrac afirmó con la cabeza, pidiéndose otra. — ¿Quién va ganando?

La reunión hacía media hora que habría empezado, y la mitad de esta se había resumido exclusivamente a hablar sobre la intensidad que le iban a dar a la huelga que estaba preparada para el mes siguiente. Como era normal, Enjolras iba al máximo nivel. Él quería barricadas con los contenedores, incendiarlos si llegaba el caso, que a su juicio siempre llegaba. Buscaba irrumpir en las clases y debatir con los alumnos que iban a clase para finalmente llamarlos "esquiroles". Recorrer todo el campus, llegar al rectorado y, si había ocasión, entrar y molestar. La cuestión era hacer ruido.

Por personas como Enjolras se habían prohibido las reuniones de se tipo en la universidad. Precisamente por el chico que ocupaba el sitio al lado del rubio, Bahorel, quien formaba parte de la primera generación de aquellos alumnos politizados que se reunían en torno a unas ideas más o menos en común. Resultaba mentira que una persona, como era Enjolras, que parecía a simple vista tan tranquilo, en realidad fuera tan rojo y que guardara tanta violencia para con el sistema.

Por otro lado estaba Combeferre, el tranquilo Combeferre que pedía una huelga pacífica, sin mobiliario estropeado, que a fin de cuenta eran pagados con el dinero de todos los franceses a los que defendían, sin insultos y menos a los profesores con los que tenían clase todavía, puesto que esos profesores te cogían manía y te obligaban a acudir a dos o tres convocatorias para aprobar la asignatura, teniendo la suerte de que te tocara otro docente.

Y Enjolras no podía negar esto último puesto que el curso anterior le había quedado una materia por el simple hecho de entrar a su clase un día de huelga y soltar todo lo que pudo por la boca.

—Pero para eso están los que no estudian derecho. —Miró a sus lados, concretamente a Bossuet, que estudiaba ciencias políticas, a Feuilly quien estaba en la carrera de ingeniería, a Jehan que se había metido en humanidades, a Joly, el chico de medicina y por último a él, a Grantaire que seguía apoyado en la barra, bebiendo de la botella de cerveza, y que estudiaba bellas artes, y quien le respondió alzando una ceja. —Vaya, me alegra que por una vez me hayas hecho caso, Grantaire.

—No me quedaba más remedio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te atreverías a hablar frente a una clase de derecho? —Enjolras se cruzó de brazos.

—Será un buen ejercicio. Ya vosotros repetís argumentos. Debéis de leer más.

Todos dedicaron al joven una mirada llena de incredulidad, por todas sus palabras en general.

—Perfecto. Pues ya tenemos a quien hable en derecho. —Enjolras se levantó de la silla y se paseó por el café.

—Me sigue pareciendo exagerado todo eso. Y que solo servirá para que intervenga la policía. —Combeferre se colocó las gafas con un dedo antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Si fuera por ti solo repartiríamos panfletos y le pediríamos de rodillas a los alumnos que vengan en día de huelga que se fueran.

—Enjolras tiene razón. Además, la policía intervendrá hagamos lo que hagamos, es una jornada de huelga, siempre lo hace. —Habló Bahorel.

—Y siempre nos toca correr a las facultades para escondernos. —Concluyó Courfeyrac.

—Porque Enjolras se dedica a cantar consignas en contra de la policía.

—Al menos yo hago más que tú que solo visitas las cafeterías, Grantaire.

— ¿Te tengo que recordar que yo logré más gente para la huelga en las cafeterías que tú en las aulas?

—No voy a perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo. —Aquellas palabras le sacaron una carcajada al otro, que siguió bebiendo. — ¿Entonces podemos dar por terminada la reunión?

Todos asintieron con diversos comentarios, aunque por supuesto eso no supuso el fin de la jornada. Al contrario, la mayoría se acercó a la barra a pedir alguna bebida. Ahora empezaba la noche.


End file.
